Episode 8264 (20th September 2018)
.'' Plot Following his party last night, a worse for wear Ross wakes up on the sofa of Dale View to the sound of his phone ringing. He answers the call and assures Gaz he'll get him his money. Marlon finds Ellis in the café and informs him Jessie was really upset last night. He tries to persuade Ellis to make up with Jessie but he refuses. When Jessie sits down next to the pair, Ellis leaves. Marlon encourages Jessie to go after Ellis but she too refuses. Moira hopes the exhibition will give her the opportunity to show the world that Holly was more than just an addict. A hungover Ross collects Moses from Charity and asks his son's mother for a loan but she refuses. As he's leaving, Ross receives a text from Gaz demanding money. At the hospital, Rebecca insists Robert cannot keep Seb away from her. Robert assures her he's not. Psychiatrist Dr Howard wants Rebecca to stay in hospital for a few more days but Rebecca is adamant she has to leave and begins gathering up her belongings. Robert tries to get Dr Howard to stop Rebecca but the doctor explains forcing Rebecca to stay might exacerbate her anxiety. With Rebecca coming home, Victoria asks Marlon for the day off but they're too busy so he instead suggests Victoria does the buffet at the school exhibition. Victoria manages to persuade Ellis to help her out to speed up things. At Dale View, Ryan insists he can't allow Ross to look after Moses if he's off his head. Ross protests he's not high and doesn't take the suggestion that he does drugs in front of his child too well. Diane and Robert take Rebecca home to Keepers Cottage. Robert promises to bring Seb over when he wakes from his nap then hands Rebecca a new memory book which he's filled out with all the things Seb is doing now. Rebecca is devastated to see a list of all the things she's missed in her son's life and when she realises all her stuff is in storage. Preparations for the exhibition are in full flow at Hotten Academy. In the pub, Ryan informs Charity that he wants to see Luke and Molly. Charity doesn't react well to the news that Ryan wants to see Bails' children and orders Ryan to pick a side. As Moses plays, Ross takes a packet of cocaine from his pocket. At the school, Gabby suggests Ellis gives them the lowdown on the new headteacher. Ellis doesn't think it's a good idea. A woman named Tara approaches Moira and Matty and mentions Holly and Adam, commenting her daughter Phillipa was in Hannah's year and keeps her up to date. Tara pretends to be surprised when Matty reveals himself to be Moira's son. Vanessa finds Charity downing a bottle of wine having been crying. Vanessa suggests Charity talks to someone but Charity refuses, insisting she doesn't need to speak to anyone. Matty knows Tara knew who he was and wonders why Moira didn't say anything. Moira states Tara isn't worth it so why bother. The pair share a tender moment as they look at Holly's pictures. Robert brings Seb to see Rebecca but again Seb cries when Rebecca holds him. Tara approaches Moira and Matty again and comments it's hard to believe Matty is Hannah as everyone said she was a nice girl. Moira questions what Tara's problem is. Tara says she doesn't have one then makes a scene, announcing to everyone that Moira's children consist of "an addict, a murderer and now a freak". Moira orders Tara to apologies but instead Tara comments it's no wonder they all turned out badly with a mother like her. Incandescent with rage, Moira grabs Tara by the throat and tells her she's proud of all her children. Gabby films the altercation on her phone. Meanwhile, in the village, Ross plays football with Moses on the Cricket Pitch but suddenly begins feeling a severe pain in the chest and collapses. At Keepers Cottage, Robert and Diane discuss Rebecca in the kitchen. When they return to the living room, Rebecca and Seb are gone. Ross begs Moses to get him his phone but instead the toddler wonders off towards the river. As he clutches his chest, Ross attempts to pull himself along the ground to get his phone but can't reach it. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Howard - Martin Wenner *Tara - Kate Baines Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Hotten General Hospital - Rebecca's room *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Hallway, living room and kitchen *Hotten Academy - ''Corridor '' *Cricket Pitch Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes